Sleeping With a Friend
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: What actually happened the night when Booth and Brennan had to share a bed in that tiny little trailer? Just a fluffy B&B one shot that takes place in Double Trouble in the Panhandle, 04x12.


**Okay so obviously season four was awhile ago, but the other day I was going ****back to older episodes like ****_Double Trouble in the Panhandle_****, and I kind of wondered what exactly happened that night when those two were stuck in the tiny trailer with only one bed. It was also kind of inspired by Neon Tree's song ****_Sleeping With a Friend. _****Well anyway, this idea kind of came out, and I decided to make a cute fluffy fanfic about it. Anyway this is my first Bones fic and I normally don't write in 3rd person so let's see how this goes haha. Anyway in the meantime, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth both entered their trailer exhausted from the previous events of that day. They had just finished solving the case of the two deceased conjoined twins while also learning a thing or two about circus life. Posing as Buck and Wanda Moosejaw they were able to figure out who the murderer was.<p>

"I'm beat," Booth said as he took the silly red vest off, throwing it on the floor as he collapsed onto the only bed in the trailer. "Goodnight Bones."

"Booth!" Brennan whined as he hogged up most of the bed. She was still dressed in her colorful circus outfit, too tired to change out of it. Only hours before Booth was posing as a Russian knife thrower, throwing knifes all around her. "Excuse me, but I'm sleeping there too!"

"Wait, what?" Booth questioned, looking back at his partner.

"Sorry Booth, but there isn't exactly anywhere else I can sleep," She said, motioning to the fact there was no where in the tiny trailer for herself. "And I'm exhausted, too."

"No, I'm sorry," He said, sitting up in the bed and moving over to give her room. "I forgot about it."

"It's okay," She replied, taking a spot right next to him in the bed.

"I'll try to keep to my side and you keep to yours," Booth said, his hands motioning an imaginary line that would separate the two. Temperance nodded as she climbed under the covers with him and went to the edge of her side of the bed. The two partners were both facing opposite walls, desperately trying not to be close to each other.

"Hey, Bones?" Booth asked in the midst of the night.

"Hmmm?" Brennan hummed, pretty exhausted.

"Do you snore?" He asked her, his tone teasing.

"Not that I know of," She replied, frowning at his question even though she was still closing her eyes, trying to get some sleep. "I've never had any complaints of it...What about you, Booth? I'm pretty sure you snore."

"Me! No way," Booth said, clearly proud of himself. "Never has anyone told me that I snore."

"Parker told me you do," Brennan remarked with a chuckle, thinking of Booth's little boy. "He told me you fell asleep watching the game and you were snoring so loudly he's sure the neighbors could hear you."

"And when did my boy tell you this?" Booth asked, clearly amused.

"When you asked me to watch him for a few moments while you went to clear something up with your boss. He was telling me how funny it was."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, I don't snore. No woman I've ever been in bed with has told me that I snored. Well then again we're up- never mind."

"It's okay," Brennan said, chuckling. "I'm a heavy sleepier for the most part….Speaking of Parker, he's a good kid. We had a really good conversation actually and I have to say, he's really smart for his age."

"He is," Booth said proudly, smiling in agreement at the thought of his son.

"What's that like? Being a parent?" Brennan asked Booth softly as she turned around from her side to face the ceiling of the trailer. "I was just wondering."

"It's a pretty great thing," Booth said, turning to his other side to watch his partner stare at the open space. "I know I didn't really prepare for Parker, but he's one of the most important things in my life. He's the best thing I've ever had in my life. And I think I'm raising him right-"

"You are raising him right Booth!" Brennan said, quickly cutting him off. She turned around so she was on her side facing him. "Why is there even doubt there?"

"I don't know. Where I'm from, how my father was, who I grew up as...I just want him to have the best, you know?" Booth said, fiddling with his hands.

"Booth, he's going to be a great man someday, and that'll be because you raised him," Brennan said to her partner. "You're a good man, Booth."

"Thanks, Bones," He said, smiling at her. "And you're an amazing scientist."

"I know," She said simply in her normal blunt Temperance Brennan tone. Booth just laughed as he turned over again for the night.

"Night, Bones."

"Night, Booth," she told him, yawning as she went to go back to sleep. As the two fell asleep the circus quickly left the area, leaving Brennan and Booth's trailer alone in the desert.

At some point in the night the two began to have a tug-a-war with the covers. It was pretty chilly in their trailer. Even though they were in the middle of the desert and it was hot as anything hours before, nights in the desert do drop in temperature, making it pretty chilly.

"Booth, you're hogging up all the covers now," Brennan muttered in the dark of the night, turning around to face her partner who was half asleep.

"Well you were hogging them an hour ago too, Bones," Booth replied, his immaturity showing.

Brennan rolled her eyes as she tugged on the sheets. Brennan did give up after awhile of the stupid tug-a-war and just settled on sleeping closer to Booth.

Booth, who was half asleep to begin with, didn't mind as his partner rolled closer to him in the bed. Though at one point Brennan did accidentally steal Booth's pillow, knocking him off the pillow and right into the wall. Meanwhile his outstretched arm had sleepily fell towards her, his hand falling on her face.

"Ak, Booth your hand," she groaned tiredly, seeing his big hand resting against her forehead.

"My hand! You took my pillow," he said, yawning. Brennan then lazily threw the pillow back at him, hitting him in the face.

"Watch it Bones," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "You just hit me with the pillow."

"Whatever," She groggily replied, moaning as she grabbed her own pillow. "Go back to sleep."

"You go back to sleep," he said, mimicking her as he tried to return back to his once peaceful sleep.

Not even an hour later, Brennan began to toss and turn. She was having a nightmare. It was actually normal for Brennan to wake up from nightmares. No one was ever really around her at night to know she had these night terrors. After everything she's been through, it was pretty common. From being buried alive, the serial killers, and all the death she's seen it did take a piece of her. Temperance Brennan may be good at disregarding her emotions, but at some point they normally come back to bite her.

Tonight she was having a more different nightmare. Most of the time it was either of Howard Epps or being buried alive, but tonight the nightmare was of Booth. It was the night he was shot at the karaoke club by crazy stalker Pam. It's when he took a bullet for her.

_"__Booth, come on. Come on, Booth!" She sobbed, holding onto her partner as if a hug like that would heal him from the gun shot wound. _

_The next few seconds were some of the most dreaded moments of Temperance Brennan's life. _

_She was trying to stop Booth's wound from bleeding, but all it did was pulse out more blood. It was way too close to his heart, and she could feel his heartbeat slowing down underneath the palm of her hand. _

_His hand was gripping to hers as he looked up at Temperance with his big __chocolate__ brown eyes. The warm brown eyes that always made Brennan smile to herself. _

_"__Booth. Come on, Booth. Come on. Don't you dare leave me. Don't do this," She said, her voice cracking. That's when things took a different turn instead of what really happened. _

_Next thing you know, Temperance could feel Booth's heart stop under her hand and she could feel him leaving her. _

_"BOOTH!" She screamed as she tried to wake him up, but it was no use. Seeley Booth was dead. It __wasn't fake this time. It was too late. _

_Her dream brought her to his grave, where Temperance stood in the rain as she just looked at the big slab of stone. _

_Seeley Joseph Booth_

_1971-2008_

_Beloved father, son, grandson, _

_partner, and soldier. _

_He was a hero. Will never be forgotten. _

_Temperance just fell on her knees in a sob. She didn't cry when she thought Booth died on her then, but now she was. Booth was really dead, and it was all her fault. He took the bullet for her. _

_It was all her fault. _

"BOOTH!" Brennan screamed, shooting up from the bed in the middle of the night.

Booth, who was sound asleep moments ago, shot up as well when he heard his partner scream. He looked to see Temperance Brennan sitting up in the bed. She had tears welding up in her eyes as she tried to calm down.

"Bones? Temperance, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, touching her arm gently. She looked at him and sighed in relief. Booth was okay. He was alive and well.

Brennan then threw her arms around him, holding on tight to her partner. She buried her face in his chest, trying to remind herself that he was okay. Booth, unsure of what was going on, patted her back awkwardly.

"You are not allowed to die, okay?" She said to him fiercely.

"Shhh. Bones, I'm not going to die on you," He said, rubbing her back as she refused to let go. "What's the matter? What happened? Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes, it was the night you were shot at that stupid karaoke bar. Except you actually died, it wasn't fake, you died on me. You died because of me," Temperance sniffled as she slowly looked up from Booth's embrace. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Shhh, no Bones," Booth hushed her as he went to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" She cried. "I'm sorry Booth."

"Shhh, Temperance it's not your fault. That's what I do. I'm your partner," he told her, hugging the anthropologist closer to his chest and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm right here. You know I'm never going to leave you like that. I'm not going to die on you."

"Okay, just don't ever die on me. Please promise me to never do that again, take a bullet for me-"

"Promise you? I'll never promise you that Bones," Booth said to Brennan. "Bones, you're my partner. What I did for you, that's what partners do. I would take a bullet for you any day."

"Booth, I don't need any protecting-"

"Temperance, I promise to always protect you. You're my partner, alright. My best friend, and that's not going to happen anytime soon. Okay?"

"Fine," Brennan said, giving in to him. She smiled as the two pulled away from the tight embrace. "Thank you, Booth."

"Now come on, let's try to go back to sleep. We have a long trip back to D.C," Booth said, giving her a comforting smile as he motioned to the bed.

"Goodnight..._agian, _Booth. Sleep tight," she said, crawling under the covers. Temperance Brennan smiled to herself before going back to sleep, grateful that she has someone like Booth in her life.

"Night, Bones," Booth told her, settling to go back to sleep _again. _

In the morning Temperance Brennan was lying on Seeley Booth's chest, his arms wrapping around her figure tightly. Her head resting against the spot where his gun wound was, her fingers gripping to his shirt.

When Brennan woke up it startled her, but not enough to wake Booth. She was surprised to find herself in the embrace of her partner, but at the same time part of her was happy that he held her like that the rest of the night.

Quickly and quietly she got off of him as fast as she could. To her, Booth was still snoring away to even notice that she was snuggled in her arms only moments ago.

Temperance looked at the handsome man before her, and sighed. She placed a small kiss on his forehead before walking away to their tiny kitchen to make them some coffee for the morning.

Meanwhile Seeley was pretending to sleep. He knew Brennan was in his arms and for a good ten minutes he got to enjoy holding her. He even forced himself not to grin when she placed the kiss on his forehead.

Too bad they couldn't be together, the FBI would sadly never let them work together. So that's why Booth kept this to himself and he would try to put this past him just like Brennan.

He then pretended to wake up and smile at his partner, glad that they could go home now.

Of course it would take a couple of years, but it wouldn't be long before Booth and Brennan would be snuggled up together in their own bed. Booth's arms around his beautiful wife as she slept peacefully without any nightmares or cover tug-a-wars.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo did you like it? It was my first Bones one shot. There is probably going to be another one soon, but for now I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy tale about our favorite anthropologist and FBI agent. Thanks for reading and please review :) **


End file.
